


车库

by SSebirmingham



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 417au, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSebirmingham/pseuds/SSebirmingham
Summary: 各种车都放着里面了，具体预警分章节看吧
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

毒液宿主米

“你想这么做不是么”  
“做什么？”  
“我来告诉你。”

合格的猎人在睡觉时永远保持着一份警惕，当异样来临时能够第一时间反应过来。所以Dean被一股不安的悸动惊醒，他猛地从枕头下掏出枪，指向不安的来源。然后Dean愣住了。

Sam床上一个黑色的巨茧占据了Dean的视野，它还在缓缓的跳动着，像一颗心脏。仿佛是感觉到了Dean的存在，巨茧的跳动骤然加速，在Dean不安的注视中，一只手从内部伸出，随后是Sam整个脑袋。Sam像一个刚出生的幼兽般笨拙，甚至滑到了地板上，半天挣扎不起来。

“Sam？是你么？”Dean怀着一丝希望问着，同时握紧了手中的枪。

听到Dean的声音，地上的Sam暂停了挣扎，将头转向他，努力聚焦的瞳孔表明了Sam此时并没有清醒，但是他还是回答了一声“Dean？”

还没等Dean松一口气，背后的巨茧突然化作液体涌向了Sam，而Sam只是微弱的抗拒了一下，液体仿佛有意识一般，从下而上逐渐覆盖了Sam全身。而想去拿手机的Dean却被什么东西拉住了脚踝，他回头一看，那是Sam的手，被黑色液体覆盖的手。下一秒他就被Sam拉到了地上。

“Sam！放手！不然我就开枪了！”Dean被Sam压在了身下，他只能举起枪顶在Sam的胸口，厉声制止他“你还在的对吧？别让这见鬼的东西控制你！”

“那东西对我没用。”液体已经覆盖了Sam的整个身体，包括脸部，而此时一张巨大而狰狞的嘴正在Dean脸部十厘米的地方。尖锐的獠牙和猩红的舌头，嘴角上咧到耳根，Dean毫不怀疑这个怪物能够一口吞下他的脑袋。

“不过。”怪物狭长的三角眼也浮现出来，带着一丝丝嘲弄“小Sammy会被这玩意杀掉哦。”

说着，怪物脸部的一半液体渐渐缩回，露出了Sam的脸。Sam此时睁着眼睛，却没有任何意识。Dean因为眼前的一幕而怒不可竭，而握住抢的手却不知道该指向哪儿了。就在这时，Sam的手一把夺过抢，并在几秒钟内把它拆成了零件。

Dean很快就没有心思考虑枪了，因为那个怪物正在一件件褪去他的衣服。

“住手！你这个混蛋！”Dean在阴茎被抚摸的瞬间意识到了即将发生什么，他开始疯狂地挣扎。

“你挣扎是会让Sam伤心的哦。”那根猩红的舌头酝酿着罪恶“我服务于宿主的欲望，这都是你弟弟内心的渴望。”

“……这不可能！”Dean被惊得一时间忘记了反抗，着让怪物如愿再次压制了他。

黑色的液体分出一部分将Dean的双手反捆在身后，Sam握住Dean的脚踝，迫使他张开双腿，露出半勃的阴茎和未经人事的后穴。

“你知道这样的景象Sam意淫了多少次么？大概每次你从浴室里出来的时候他就要在脑海中狠狠艹你一晚上。”

“而他给你买热狗是因为想看你的嘴唇吃香肠的样子，不过他想的是自己的龟头在你的嘴里。”

“修车你是把好手，Sam会想象你手指环住的不是扳手而是他的阴茎。哦~可怜的Sam硬的都快比得上真正的扳手了，却不敢让你知道。”

Dean因为这些下流的话而颤抖，一半是因为快感。黑色的液体分出一股包裹住了他的阴茎，微凉的触感让Dean意识到自己的阴茎已经变得无比火热，而整根阴茎都被包裹、吮吸，还有无数个跳动的精灵在龟头处施展自己的魔法。Dean扭动着腰肢，却不知道是要逃离这束缚还是这快感。

Sam越说越近，逐渐贴上了Dean的身体，而Dean眼睛向自己身下看去，却没有阻止。双腿被打开到一个惊人的弧度，Dean都不知道自己的柔韧度有这么好，而下一刻双乳上凌虐的快感就突袭了他。

“唔啊啊啊！住手！”

着自己的意识，它们包裹着Dean的乳尖，缓缓地拉扯，让Dean不自觉的向上挺胸，放入这样就能缓解这刺激。随着越来越多的液体滴下，乳晕也被覆盖，在液体的吮吸中将一波波快感传递到Dean的尾椎骨，酥麻的感觉让Dean瞬间塌了腰。躺在地上发出甜美而悠长的呻吟。

等到Sam满意的从Dean的胸口挪开，液体已经覆盖了他的大半胸膛，锁骨也被凌虐出一道道淫靡的印记。Dean此时彻底成为快感的奴隶，瘫软在Sam的身下，偶尔从唇齿间泄露出一声娇喘。

狭长的三角眼审视着，Dean不能这么快变成自己的猎物，不能这么快！Sam猛地将Dean的双腿折叠起来，被裹住的阴茎在他的视野中委屈的跳动着，而Sam盯上了那饱满的双卵。

“Dean快看，现在是Sam的本色出演哦。”有些迷茫的Dean闻言身下看去，黑色的液体褪去，露出了Sam的下半张脸。但这不能让Dean感到安慰，因为他也看见了自己赤裸的下体。

“不！不要！”Dean努力用仅剩的力气反抗，但除了让自己淫荡的扭动之外没有任何作用。

“唔！”当Sam冒尖的胡茬触碰到自己时Dean咬紧了牙关，试图藏起那些呻吟。那带着温度的鼻息刺激着他的双卵，而裹挟着阴茎的液体此时更加疯狂的吮吸了起来。Dean觉得自己一定会射的，他会在自己弟弟含住自己睾丸的时候狠狠地射出来！他一定会的！

温暖而潮湿，这是他弟弟的舌头。Sam仿佛是一只懵懂的幼兽，用舌头试探着分泌乳汁的地方。而这让Dean悬停在了高潮的边缘，他猛地挺起腰身，绷紧了身体。Sam的舌头一下下的舔弄着他的双卵，等到它们彻底打湿之后就开始将它们轮流含进嘴里，吮吸，然后将它含着拉远，将Dean的囊袋拉扯，玩弄。

“唔啊啊啊！”

Dean猛烈地射了，在Sam玩弄自己阴囊的时候，他的阴茎在黑色的液体中猛烈的跳动着，灭顶的快感让Dean无意识地大正着嘴，不受控制的唾液从嘴角流下。这太超过了，他的双乳和阴茎都在抗议，但他射出的精液却在无声的鼓励着。

眼角的液体伴随着精液淌下。黑色的液体松开了他的阴茎，让着他的精液射到了自己脸上。腥臊的气味渐渐扩散，Dean因为内心的羞耻而忍不住挣扎了起来，反而让黑色的液体将他绑缚地更加用力了。

“你这张脸，沾上精斑的样子才是最英俊的……”

那怪物的尖爪仿佛是恶魔，两指交替着从Dean的胸膛走下，微微的刺痛在他的肉体上肆虐着，刚射过的性器竟在颤抖中又站立了起来。嘤咛一声，Dean扭动腰身，想要躲开那魔爪对自己的折磨，但是对方又怎么会让他如愿呢？

“唔……你要干什么？”

粘稠的液体将Dean从地上拉起来，悬挂在空中，另一部分则是遮住了他的视线，让Dean陷入了不安的黑暗中。Dean不安地摆动着头颅，视线被阻挡，各种触感被格外放大了。

“干你弟弟想干的事……”

那声音带着金属摩擦感，忽然从Dean的耳边响起，然而湿哒哒的触感却滴落在他的后腰上。如活体一样的粘液渐渐流向Dean的股缝之间。痒麻的触感让他忍不住呻吟出声，但令他恐惧的是，那些液体仿佛在试图钻进他的后穴，无可抵挡的他只能拼命夹紧双腿，却不知自己的动作在身后那个怪物的眼里看起来是格外的赏心悦目。

努力夹起的双腿渐渐被强行拉开，Dean痛恨此时自己的无力，只能让那怪物操纵着他弟弟的身体做出这禁忌之事。

“不要拒绝，你弟弟会伤心的。”  
“你说谎！Sammy不会……嗯啊……”

冰凉的液体和火热的柱体同时侵入了Dean的后穴，从未体验过的快感席卷了他的全身。后穴里肆虐的性器顶住他的G点不放，抽插中狠狠地从那上面碾过去，粗长的柱体还能侵犯他后穴的更深处，紧紧是龟头摩擦肉壁带来的快感就已经让Dean难以承受了，蔓延的液体带着些许凉意，迫使他的后穴收缩，却又在Sam下一轮的插入中被强行顶开，造成更加强烈的快感。Dean难耐地喘息着，口中津液在无意识中滴落，注意到这一点的怪物轻笑一声，用一部分液体凝聚成第二根阴茎，强塞进去。

“唔唔！”

前后两头都被侵犯的Dean感觉自己就像是个婊子，还是他弟弟的婊子，后穴已经吞下了Sam的阴茎还不够，口中下意识的吮吸着另一根狰狞的性器。

“这就哭了？”怪物感受到了冰凉的液体“还不到时候。”

就在液体又有动作的时候，Dean那本来已经放弃挣扎的身体又在空中扭动了起来。原来，是几股细小的液体缠绕上了他的阴茎，最前端的两支正在马眼处伺机而动，试探性地向那个洞口探去。

“不可以！不行的！那里不行！”

Dean呐喊着，可惜，传出来只有几声带着急躁的呜咽，反而鼓励了怪物的侵犯。冰凉的液体最终倒灌进了尿道，他的阴茎也被侵犯了。

“别急，你会爱上这个感觉的~”

随着这句话，Dean感受到尿道内部的液体不再是顺滑平整的，一个个球状突起开始在他的阴茎内部划动，仿佛有人在给他从里面自慰一样。

“嗯……嗯啊……”

他的阴茎外部也已经沦陷了，紧密的黑色液体包裹了它，有规律的蠕动着，像是在给一头奶牛挤奶；内部的侵犯者时不时向更深处戳去，从马眼到内部的甬道里都是突起的小球，它们从内部抚摸Dean的阴茎，帮他自慰……

“就是这样……你属于我了，完完全全的属于我了……”

Sam看着Dean被快感奴役的样子喃喃自语，此时他的脸上只有一半是被液体覆盖的。


	2. 珍丁发情期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 珍丁双o，配对是sd J2，但是两位alpha都不在，两个O只能自己满足自己

“嗯~那两个混蛋还没回来呢~”  
“呜啊！给我！”

Dean眉毛一挑，看着身下的弟弟再次按耐不住，开始玩弄后穴里的肛塞。Jensen原本根根分明的睫毛因为湿气而粘在一起，微眯着的双眼被情欲所占领。脸部的潮红一直蔓延到整个胸部，因为发情期到达而隆起的双乳上点缀着两枚银色的乳环，在Jensen难耐的扭捏中晃动、拉扯，带给Jensen更多的抚慰。

无奈的看着Jensen刚醒就又进入了发情的状态，Dean抽了抽鼻子，空气中属于同胞兄弟的信息素交融着，成熟Omega的甜蜜气息在密封空间中酝酿。和Sam早三年缔结让Dean有更多的经验应对这种情况，但是仅有的理智在Omega信息素的海洋中摇摇欲坠。

充满怜爱的亲吻，双方掠夺着对方口中的津液。Dean略显克制，伸出的舌头进贡Jensen舌下敏感的地带，努力带给弟弟更多的抚慰。Jensen没有任何顾忌的吮吸着Dean的舌头，将它当做一根阴茎一样膜拜。

“真是没办法……”

看着Jensen很明显的欲求不满，Dean趴到Jensen的胸前，伸出舌头开始舔弄他的右乳。舌尖轻轻拨动银环，对乳头的拉扯感就足以将Jensen逼上一个小高潮。Dean不花点力气还真摁不住Jensen的双手，阻止他自己去安抚自己的阴茎。

两个Omega都有着漂亮的阴茎，只不过Jensen的阴茎底部安放着一枚阴茎环，而Dean的马眼处垂着一枚PA环。Alpha的占有欲和控制欲真是折磨死人了！

Jensen扭动着腰肢，求欢的信息素像潮水一般迎来了又一个小高峰。阴茎在Dean的腹肌上磨蹭着，偷取额外的快感，而被阴茎环束缚得不到释放则让Jensen难受的皱起了眉头。Dean也是全身冒汗，同样的求欢本能也在鼓噪着，去寻找他的alpha来一场激烈的性爱。跪着的双腿忍不住长得更开，露出了Dean后穴中不停震动的大家伙。

和新婚的Jensen以及Jared不同，Dean和Sam采购了不少玩具来增加情趣，同时也为了防止这种情况。Sam阴茎一比一的模具正在Dean的后穴中肆虐，但是在发情期的状态下也不过是稍有安慰罢了，Dean需要的是Sam火热的阴茎，膨大的结以及灌满生殖腔的精液。

Jensen感受着乳环突然被Dean衔起，拉扯的痛感让他惊呼出声。随后温暖的口腔整个包裹住了右乳，温暖的舌苔扫过乳晕，快感成几何倍数爆炸。乳孔因为穿环的缘故也被刺激到，本不是产乳期的Jensen觉得胸前的腺体也要和后颈的腺体一样燃烧起来了。

“Dean！轻一点！”  
“现在清醒点了？”  
“是的是的！快停下！”  
“你舒服了就换我，我还难受着呢。”

说完Dean放过了Jensen的双乳，而Jensen几乎为那个温暖存在的离开而落泪。稍微定了定神，在Dean的催促声中压向了Dean。

Dean的双乳更加丰满，乳晕也呈现更深的颜色，Jensen问过Dean，当时却是一旁的Sam回答，要Jensen去要Jared更努力才行。感受着自己双乳的胀痛，Jensen才稍微窥视到了一点点真相。

Dean双腿朝着Jensen大开着，Jensen俯下身子，用鼻间碰了碰Dean饱满而下垂的双卵，目睹Dean的龟头处冒出更多的淫液，打湿了马眼处的金环。Dean这几年被Sam照顾的非常好，完全用不着抚慰阴茎就能通过后穴到达高潮。前列腺高潮时精液不是射出，而是一股一股的流出，高潮绵长而酥麻，Dean也习惯如此，Sam为他戴上的这枚PA环则是完全将射精从Dean的身上剔除掉了。

Jensen无比羡慕兄长，因为他还不能控制射精所以Jared给他戴了环，难受的Jensen只能将不满发泄在Dean身上了。

“哦哦！Jensen！你不能这么做！”

Jensen将Dean的阴茎纳入口中，用舌尖挑逗着马眼，同时左右拨弄那枚金环。Dean的龟头感受着吮吸的快感和拉扯的痛感，脑内多巴胺的分泌将Dean彻底拉进发情期的高潮，后颈处的腺体开闸似的放出信息素，将Dean转化为发情的雌兽。

Jensen忍住反刍的欲望，将Dean的阴茎整个纳入喉咙，收缩的肌肉挤压着Dean的龟头，吞咽产生的真空像是在压榨Dean的阴囊一般，舌面粗糙的颗粒摩擦着Dean阴茎上的系带，许久没有得到照顾的阴茎爆发出绝顶的快感。Dean的双卵抽搐着，但是射精这个概念已经离Dean很远了，阴茎在Jensen的嘴中不甘的抽动着，却没有一丝射精的意思。后穴的安慰没有多一份，下体的快感只能讲Dean推向欲求不满的深渊。

含着Dean的龟头，Jensen将自己换了个方向，将肿胀的阴茎送到兄长的嘴边。Dean此时只想得到阴茎的抚慰，下意识的就仰头去够那股麝香味的来源。Jensen却小腹一缩，坏笑着用阴茎在Dean的脸庞上划动，流下道道水迹。每当Dean即将含住Jensen的时候，Jensen就会给Dean一发深喉，体味的原因，Dean的阴茎可以进入到一个难以想象的深度，极致的快感让Dean除了仰头呻吟之外什么都做不了，然而Jensen则是在享受缺氧的另类快感。微醺的感觉让Jensen一次次追寻。两个人同时感觉对方要将自己逼疯了！

Jensen几乎是用尽了全部的自制力，才将Dean的阴茎从口中吐了出去，从枕头下摸出一根黑色的双头阴茎。

“你想玩这个么Dean？”  
“给我！”

Dean的双眼紧盯着玩具上的龟头，额外加大的冠状沟看起来狰狞无比，但是Dean知道那意味着更多的快感。

Jensen将自己后穴中的塞子拔出，微热的液体几乎是涌出，连忙用玩具的一头堵住。当它顶开穴口的时候Jensen觉得没有阴茎环的话他一定会射出来的！Dean却在刚才的一翻玩弄中没了什么力气，Jensen只能夹着超长的硅胶玩具，跪着将Dean后穴中的震动按摩棒拔出来。

再次躺下的Jensen有着难以言说的紧张，这是他第一次和Dean玩这个。Dean明显比Jensen熟练的多，支成M的双腿和Jensen的交错，伸手握住Jensen的脚脖子，将自己拉向对方，借此将更多的玩具纳入后穴。早就绵软的肠道被撑开，仿佛每一丝褶皱都被捋平，用来体验巨大的龟头破开肉壁的感觉。异样的满足感在两个Omega的心底浮现，失魂的笑容挂在了Jensen的脸上。

直到Jensen的阴囊碰到另一个柔软的囊袋，他才知道一米长的玩具已经被他们俩完全吃掉了。而Dean则开始摇晃起腰肢，突然开始抽插的玩具引起了Jensen的惊呼声。而Dean更是抓起Jensen的左脚，拉到自己的嘴边，开始舔弄撕咬他的脚脖子。

“哦！上帝呀！”

Jensen只来得及感叹这一句，就开始效仿Dean，玩弄自己的身体。两人都不知道对方的频率：Jensen收缩的时候可能Dean刚好在挺腰，本来就已经吞的够深的玩具会被再一次顶进，而收缩的后穴被强行破开，仿佛第一次标记之夜的感觉让Jensen的阴茎猛烈地跳动着，涨成了紫红色却只有点点淫液划过坚挺的柱体。

一开始Jensen还会思考要不要玩一会就停下来，到后来近乎是和Dean争抢起硅胶玩具的长度了……

“看来你的东西没能满足他们俩哦~”  
“这很好啊Jared，说明你在这方面非常有天赋，我先和Dean回房了，你记得洗床单~”  
“哥你这是在报复我！”


	3. 总裁丁和斯坦福米

“Sir，这是本季度的账单明细，请过目。”Amy在Winchester公司刚刚转正，实习期她的干练得到了公司高层的肯定，所以才能在刚进公司的第一个月就得到面见总裁Dean Winchester的机会。

不得不说Dean是公司全体女员工的爱慕对象，Amy远远看过几次，励志成为职场精英的她瞬间转化为怀春少女，现在走进Dean的办公室递个文件，不知道做了多少准备。然而当Dean拿过文件的时候，Amy腿一软，再次清醒的时候就看着近在眼前的Dean，那双绿色的眸子带着关切注视着自己。哦！上帝！

Amy不记得自己是怎么走出办公室的了。脑子杂乱无章，明知道这种状态根本无法工作，双腿的绵软却让她难以起身离开。

“滴滴滴！”Amy被电话铃的声音惊着打翻了墨水，看着稍微有点顺序的文件彻底变成废纸“您好，这里是……”

“Amy助理请注意！有人闯进了公司……”

不用等保安说完，Amy已经看到了闯入者。近乎两米的个子就算带着帽衫也是那么显眼，脚上的鞋子甚至还带着外面的泥水。

“站住！你这是非法入侵，我要打911了！”Amy在不知名的感情下支配着挡在了办公室门前，颤抖的声音充分表示了她根本没有底气。闯入者放慢了脚步一点点接近，Amy这才感觉到闯入者不仅是高，还很健壮，宽阔的胸肩带起的阴影几乎将她整个拉紧黑暗，压迫感使Amy害怕地闭上了眼睛。

“据我所知，我依法持有公司15%的股份，而我现在可以告你诽谤。”

言辞犀利甚至冷库，传来的声音却透着一股书生气，和先前的印象形成了一种强烈的落差感，让Amy心里一阵堵得慌。

闯入者脱下帽子，露出了略微青涩的面容。而Amy在看清了他的长相之后惊讶的捂住了嘴“你、你是……”

“Sam，Sam Winchester。Winchester家的次子，还有什么问题么？”

Amy还没有准备好怎么回答，后面办公室的门就从里面打开了。脸色不好的Dean主动抬了抬手，示意Amy不要做声。

“Amy你通知保安不用来了，早点去吃午饭吧。我的弟弟，有什么话进来说。”

身着西装一丝不苟的Dean是个合格的领导者，Amy下意识的就服从了他的指示，Sam好像也是乖乖的听从了哥哥的话，默默从Dean侧身让出的空隙进到了办公室。

直到坐上食堂的座位，Amy才回过神来思考Sam Winchester的信息。听说和他们的父亲不和很久，甚至一度离家。不顾一心想让他们继承家业的父亲，成绩优异却读了法学。父亲去世之后和哥哥的关系据说稍微缓和了一些，却从来没有一同出席过什么公共场合。对于自己关心总裁的家室而感到莫名的害羞，Amy干咳了两声开始整理公司的文件了。

时光倒转到Dean开门的时候。

在Sam与自己擦肩而过的时候趁机打了一下自己的屁股，Dean在心里暗骂了一声“小混蛋！”但是自己的身体却诚实地回应了Sam的举动，公司的中央空调瞬间失效，燥热感一瞬间通过血管流变全身。Dean注视着信任助理走进电梯离开，假装听不到Sam故意把腰带上的钥匙摇得叮当响。

“说真的Dean，下面被锁着你都管不住你的那根玩意么？”

Dean锁好办公室的门回过头来看见的就是Sam坐在自己的皮椅上，一双大长腿架在摊开的文件上。右手转着钢笔，金属的光泽像极了自己下体上的贞操带。

“我没有……”嚅嗫的语气从Dean的唇瓣之间泄出，唾弃有Sam在的场合自身的情欲总是难以控制，Dean却不知道自己略红的脸颊和湿润的嘴唇会勾起弟弟体内潜伏的兽性。

“这次可不是什么应酬，也不是什么同学聚会上的熟人。一个新来的助理而已！Dean还要我说多少次，你！是！我！的！”Sam的语气渐渐带上强烈的攻击性，从椅子上起身，迈着大步迫近Dean，知道把哥哥整个架在自己和墙壁之间。Dean因为Sam的气势屏住了呼吸，直到Sam猛地低下身子，狠狠的一口咬在了Dean的脖子上。

“嗷！”

惊叫声难以自制，重新吸进肺部的空气不再是熟悉的墨水味，Sam身上带着泥水和汗液的味道。的确是看到录像就一路跑过来了，不枉费自己在摄像头前面的一阵表演。想到自己的小伎俩起作用了，一阵小小的得意劲从心底升起。随后就放任自己沉浸在Sam的味道之中。

等到Sam抬起头满意的审视自己的杰作时，Dean已经瘫软成一团浆糊，脸蛋上闪耀着名叫求欢信号的红晕，而因为下体的原因而略带痛苦的眉头和收缩的腰腹指望着Sam为他解放。Sam眉头一挑，松开了对Dean的桎梏。

“什么？呜……”

Dean还没回过神来，就看着Sam又重新坐回了皮椅上，略带嘲讽的目光上下打量着他，让他有一种身无片缕的羞涩感。

“距离上次我艹你有多久了？”  
“三天四小时……嗯？”Dean警惕的收住了脱口而出的答案，紧张局促的看着Sam的脸色。  
“过来。”  
Dean下意识的就要迈步过去，然后他瞥到了Sam眼中名为危险的光芒。略微迟疑了一下就低下身去，四肢着地的慢慢爬到了Sam腿边·。把脑袋搁到熟悉的地方，随后Sam落下轻抚的手掌就是对Dean最好的肯定。

“good boy.”熟悉的语调从头顶传来，Dean瞬间感觉回到了自己家里的角色。然后被一只手捏着下颚提了起来“or a naughty boy.”

Dean几乎要跳起来，前者意味着天堂，后者意味着地狱。然而一只手指抵住了自己已经张开一半的嘴，这个手势意味着禁声。已经在地狱边缘的Dean瞬间止住了一切动作。讨好的将Sam的手指纳入口中，用舌头轻轻地舔舐，自己这一举动很明显取悦了Sam。Sam轻笑着又加入了自己的中指，夹住了Dean的舌头，然后学着操弄Dean的样子在他嘴里抽插起来。

“看起来，你很想做个good boy。”Sam已经把手指的数量加到了三根，Dean没有任何反抗余地的由他予取予求，能保证呼吸畅通已经是Dean的极限，而Sam恶趣味的抽插着，让Dean的唾液渐渐沾满了他的颈脖，打湿了黑色的衬衫。“看看你都干了什么，你毁了这件衬衫，真是不乖。”

Dean呜咽着求饶，他要做Sam的good boy。

“或者你是想借此继续勾搭一下干洗店的某位服务员？”Sam抽出手指，在Dean的衬衫上蹭干净，继续把Dean弄得一团糟。“最后以这种手段激怒我，让我把你艹到后悔求饶。”

被猜中打算的Dean一脸惊恐的盯着Sam“我是如此的了解你我的哥哥，你的尾巴一翘我就知道你是在怎样向我求欢了。”

说到尾巴的时候Sam的手伸向了Dean的裤子，解开了拉链之后伸了进去，没有内裤的阻隔让Sam第一时间握住了他的目标。金属条的空隙被海绵体充斥的满满当当，不该有温度的金属如今火热的炙手。向下垂的囊袋因为底部的铁环而格外突出，饱满的触感让Sam爱不释手。  
·  
“嗯~嗯~”Sam随意的拨弄了两下就逼出了Dean的娇喘，手背上滴落的液体更是表明了Dean是有多享受Sam的爱抚。然而没有贞操带非常忠实的执行着它的职责，脸勃起都做不到的阴茎给Dean带来的痛楚多于快感，而现在更是连着一点点的快感都被Sam收回了。

“哦我的哥哥，你应该对我诚实一点的。”Sam把手收回，抬起到Dean的面前，Dean苦着脸舔舐着Sam手背上咸腥的液体，一边用求饶的目光看向Sam。

“我永远不介意艹你，我的哥哥。”Dean因为Sam如此露骨的话而羞愧无比，下一秒就被Sam一只手提起来摁到办公桌上趴着“但是我很介意别的人碰你。”

Dean觉得大事不妙。

腰间的皮带被Sam粗暴的抽走，裤子被一把拉到膝盖，Dean在臀部接触到冰冷的空气时瑟缩了一下，紧接着附上的一双大手安抚了Dean不安的情绪。

“pretty ass……”Sam揉捏着Dean的臀肉，时不时用手指略过中间的缝隙“and a juicy hole”

“yes please~”Dean在Sam的手下瘫软在办公桌上，侧脸贴着公司的文件，漂亮的签名如今像是在嘲讽他这个衣冠楚楚的骚浪货。为自己润滑是每天必备的功课，如今只是几下手指若有若无的撩拨，淫靡的液体就开始从后穴中流出。液滴顺着臀缝滑落，从会阴直达带锁的囊袋。几天得不到爱抚的Dean仅仅因为这一滴液体的刺激就在办公桌上高昂起了他的脖子。可惜被金属牢笼束缚的阴茎被勒得如此难受，紧蹙着的眉头让Dean看起来像是一只濒死的天鹅。

“啪！”  
“呜啊！”

Sam将皮带对折，在Dean的屁股上创造出一条灼热的痕迹。“你做错了什么？”

“哦！什么鬼？”Dean带着惊呼询问出声。

“你做错了什么？”Sam的回答是另一次抽击，同时下定决心要让Dean长个记性。

“我不懂你在啊！”  
“我们有一中午的时间教导你做错了什么。”  
“NO！Sam！我不知道呜啊！”  
“错误的回答。”  
“我正在想！哦该死的！”  
“naughty boy~越早结束这个你就越早能得到我的阴茎。”  
“我真的不知道，求你了Sam！哦上帝呀！”

Sam用左手和上半身压制着Dean，右手以恒定的频率甩动着皮带。红色的痕迹很快占据了Dean的左半个臀部。

“求你……不要总是打一边……好痛……”  
“我知道，但是这是惩罚而不是为了你的享乐。”

Dean的头脑被臀部的热度烧成了浆糊，灼热的感觉似潮水般涌来，脑内的多巴胺引发了一连串爆炸的白光。臀部的痛楚带给Dean无上的精神高潮。Dean放任自己在这种由Sam给予的痛楚之中，Sam在问什么都不重要了。

“哦！你这个嗜痛的小淫棍。”Sam看着Dean在身下做着无用的挣扎，扭动的身姿是如此的美丽。每每看到自己的哥哥在自己手下变成了一副怎样动人的模样总是让他性致高昂，然而Dean很明显沉浸在自己的惩罚之中，这可不是Sam想要的。

“oh shit！”Dean几乎是吼了出来，Sam的皮带向下挪到了大腿根部。他很少被Sam鞭笞那一块，因为Sam直到这里只会给他带来痛感而没有快感。这个时候Dean才后悔自己玩出格了。

“我不该抱那个女助手！”Dean在承认自己的“罪行”时羞愧难当，本该是一次小小的情趣貌似触犯了Sam的真火，算他倒霉。

“错了，我永远不会因为你的正常社交而惩罚你。”然而Sam手中如期而至的皮带打散了Dean的不满。

Dean惊讶于Sam的回答，然而紧接着大腿处嫩肉又传来了一阵刺痛。皮带的鞭笞像是一条火焰的舌头，灼伤着他的皮肤，让Dean的神志和骄傲融化蒸发，一丝不剩。

“求你了Sam，我不知道……”  
“呜啊！Sam，please！”  
“Sam……Sam……”

Dean倔强的反抗着Sam的暴政，然而Sam死死的压制着他，Sam总是可以做到，总是比他还要了解他自己。

“……我不该……不诚实……”Dean最后闭着眼睛说出了这句话，然后，一只逼迫着他的鞭打停止了。Sam把皮带放到一边，右手爱怜的抚摸着Dean受苦的臀部。Dean在Sam的手下时不时的抽搐，鲜红色的左臀瓣感受着Sam的怜惜，轻轻点在自己脸颊上的是Sam的吻。温暖的舌头卷走了眼角的液体，Dean都没有意识到自己什么时候哭了出来。现在他终于感受到了委屈。他只是想引起Sam的注意，事情不应该发展成这个样子的，Sam对他失望了，他是个naughty boy……

“good boy ，Dean”Sam没有停止他的爱抚和他的吻，Dean的泪水被他一一舔舐，满意的看着Dean看向自己的眼神充满的希冀“向我坦言你的性欲比忍受皮带更困难么？”

Dean死命的摇头，同时脸上的红晕更加深沉的几分。“那我、那你能不能……”

Sam看着Dean支支吾吾的样子，作势就是又要去拿皮带“那你能不能……艹我。我们有好几天都没有……”

Sam闻言一挑眉“你看，没有你想象的那么难对么？”Dean觉得自己的脸快要和自己的屁股一样红了。然而Sam一屁股坐回办公室的皮椅，嘎吱的声音不禁让Dean遐思这几天要为自己的屁股准备软垫了。

“骑我。”

得到了命令的Dean怀着忐忑的心情脱下了裤子，再解开衬衫的时候却被Sam制止了。一边想着等会上半身整齐得体的自己在Sam身上耸动的样子，Dean就觉得自己的阴茎被金属勒得生疼。示意Sam为自己打开贞操带，Sam的回应却是一把拉着他的领带让Dean直接坐到了自己的阴茎上面。

“呜！”早已熟悉Sam阴茎的形状但是突然被捅开的感觉绝对不好受。

“鉴于你终归还是碰了那个女助理，我觉得有必要再次重申我对你身体的所有权。”Sam紧贴着Dean的耳朵说完了他的决定，然后就躺回靠背上“用我的阴茎榨干你的阴囊my good boy”

“哈？这怎么可能？”Dean一边开始在Sam身上起伏，一边质问。

Sam舒爽的哼哼了两声，这才睁眼看到眉头紧蹙的Dean“we will see.”伸手抚上黑色金属制成的贞操带，Dean的阴茎以最大程度充血着，血管被金属条勒住，在这种情况下不但没有让它消下去，反而更加坚硬。

Dean忠实地执行着骑乘的命令，双脚踩在扶手上，双手向后撑在办公桌上，腰肢扭动着，一上一下的吞吐着Sam的“king size”。Sam的阴茎被Dean湿热的后穴无微不至的照顾着，几天没有动过Dean也让Sam格外怀念这种快感。性致上头的Sam直接脱掉了帽衫，露出让Dean垂涎不已的身躯。一路小跑过来外加办公室的空调，Sam身上已经出汗了，在吊灯的照耀下泛着水光的胸肌就在Dean的眼前。Dean暗自吞下一大口唾液，却没有发觉自己的小动作被Sam尽收眼底。

“呜啊啊啊啊！”

Sam突然在Dean降下身子的时候猛地抽送了一记，前列腺被龟头死死顶到的酸胀快感逼出了Dean压抑许久的惊呼。眼前炸开了白色的烟花，Dean的阴囊抽痛着想要射精，但是阴茎被金属牢笼死死的锁住，只能委屈的吐出一股股前液，将Sam的小腹弄得一团糟。更糟糕的是满口的唾液一时间没了遮拦，等到Dean回过神时自己的衬衫和外套已经被毁了。

“看看你多不乖，等会是不是又要拜托那个助理把衣服送去干洗？你会当着她的面脱衣服么？这是你想要做的？”Sam一边挺腰抽送自己的阴茎，确保每一下都精准的碾过Dean最敏感的一点，同时责问着Dean。

“不、不，我……god！”

Dean试图停下因快感而不停晃动的脑袋，想要把视线移到Sam身上，而这一下就真的移不开了。Sam问完一连串问题之后没有想要Dean回答，勾起自己的右臂，将突起的二头肌送到自己嘴边，伸出自己舌头在上面下流的舔舐，眼睛一瞥已经看到Dean出神的小眼神。Sam的嘴角不自觉的上扬，露出一口白牙，然后在自己的手臂上不轻不重的咬了一口，伴随着“嗯~”的呻吟。Dean不知道是因为眼前的景象还是后穴中不断抽送的阴茎，嘴里也泄出了一声呻吟，包含着情欲和求欢。同时阴囊因为眼前的刺激而额外抽动的两下，阴茎不情不愿的吐出了更多的前液。阴茎笼早已被淫液充满，在阴茎和金属的接触中充当着润滑剂，得到的快感升级，射精的阈值越来越容易达到，但是却什么都射不出来。

“Sam、Sam，求你，我想射……”

Sam闻言用右手伸向Dean的下体，甚至用大臂上那块布满晶莹唾液的肌肤靠近了Dean撑在扶手上的小腿，但是略微隔开了一点。Dean听说过一种叫做皮肤饥渴症的病，而他怀疑自己就是这种病的患者，他渴望着那块晶莹肌肤与自己接触，他会膜拜上面属于Sam口腔的味道。而这一切幻想被下体传来的钝痛生生打断。

“已经空了小半，Dean继续努力。”  
“什、什么？”  
“你的存货会被榨干——在不射精的情况下。”

Sam笑的想一个阳光大男孩，而Dean却近乎委屈到哭出来。没有再给Dean求饶的机会，Sam双手环抱，毫不犹豫的将Dean整个抱起来，突然失去支撑的感觉让Dean下意识的抱紧了Sam，双腿勾住Sam的腰身，像一只树袋熊一般挂在了Sam身上。如此一来就像是被钉死在了Sam的阴茎上，Dean因为后穴被破开的深度而不得不仰头长大了嘴呼吸，被顶到胃的错觉让Dean翻起了白眼，大脑内的多巴胺和内啡肽仿佛潮水决堤一般涌出。所有感官仿佛消失了一般，整个身体像是只剩下了后穴绞杀着Sam的阴茎，濒死的快感。

脸颊上的温热触感唤回了Dean的意识，Sam半吻半吮的将他脸上的泪珠一一舐去。Dean对自己什么时候开始哭泣的毫无印象。

“Sam！求你！让我射！”

刚回过神来Dean就开始哀求，经历过刚才异常激烈的性事，但是一次都没有射出来。Sam闻言从掏出一把小钥匙，在Dean的颤抖中打开了阴茎笼上的锁。将笼子本身取下来的时候又是一阵摩擦，Dean的阴茎几乎是瞬间昂首，红紫色的勒痕点缀着柱体，委屈的抽搐着。Dean就要伸出手去撸动它，但是在半路生生止住，转而开始磨蹭Sam的小腿。

“请允许……”  
“随你高兴。”

Sam和Dean几乎同时出声，终于得到允许的Dean开始疯狂地艹自己的拳头，Sam悠闲的开始穿衣服，然后坐到办公椅笑着欣赏Dean痛苦的姿态。

阴茎在被握住的瞬间传来一阵钝痛，顾不上这些Dean近乎淫荡的摇晃着腰肢，丝毫不顾后穴的津液随着摆动打湿了一大片地毯。随着快感逐渐累积，Dean几乎怒吼出声，但是到却带上了哭腔，最后伴随着下体和整个小腹的一阵抽搐，Dean完完全全的哭了出来。近乎撕裂下体的痛楚，这就是Dean在最后感觉到的一切。

“阴囊都被榨干了，还想射出什么呢？”Sam略带笑意的声音从头顶传来“naughty boy 不值得高潮……”

最后一段话模糊不清，Dean在失去意识前感觉到自己又哭了，随后被拥入了一个温暖的怀抱里.

“But I love it……”

Sam听着Dean最后的一句呢喃，低下头亲了一口Dean。“I love it ,too.”

Sam一边给哥哥穿好衣服，想着这几天只能回家休养了。叹了口气，Dean的身体还是太差了，该死的业务让我的Dean忙瘦了。轻松地抱起Dean准备打车回家，反正休养的几天肯定不会无聊就是了。

哦，对了。还要让Dean把那个女助理裁掉，自己亲自过来当助理也许是个不错的主意……


	4. 情景再现

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有个小黄油叫coming on top（应该是）主角和舍友贼像Sam和Dean，我将其中一小段情节带入了

Dean游荡在街头，他的世界观刚刚被冲击了——那个他抱在怀里、相伴二十年的弟弟，在三个小时之前向他表白了。

这不对，一切都不对。Dean当即拒绝了Sam，然后就逃走了，他难以想象今后他们之间会变得多么尴尬。游荡到街灯亮起，Dean才发现自己无意识中又回到了门口，他懊恼地揪了一把头发，把那些不应该存在的想法驱逐出去。

他心动了么？和Sam成为伴侣？

来不及思考这个问题，Dean注意到一位鬼鬼祟祟的陌生人走向了房子。

“嘿！你是谁？在做什么？”不管怎样，他总是会保护他小弟的。

“哇哦~你就是Sam Slash？不过你和照片上不一样诶，我可能不是很有性趣……”说着，那人将两只手指并拢，用自己的舌头舔弄。

Dean的脸都黑了，结合这个人的动作以及之前充满性暗示的称谓，他确定这是Sam的约炮对象。面露狠色地将这人赶走，不放心的Dean叹了口气，回到了他想逃离的地方。

地上有不少酒瓶，Dean试着整理了一下，突然也开始无奈地独自饮酒。他的思绪很乱，不愿去想之前发生的事。然而，他还是得去和Sam谈谈，借着酒精的勇气，Dean上楼走向Sam的房间，Sam并没有关门，半掩着的房门透出灯光，照亮了二楼过道的一小块地方。Dean硬着头皮走了进去，眼前的景象再一次冲击着他的心理防线。

他的弟弟正赤裸的躺在床上，四肢大开，被绑着；最醒目的就是缠绕在他阴茎上的跳蛋，正在从火热的柱体上逼出一波波前液；他全身布满细密的汗珠，在灯光的照耀下发出淡淡的光泽，漆黑的眼罩遮蔽了Sam的双眼，眼罩下的脸颊泛着潮红，说不清是醉意还是情欲。

“这……”  
“请进，cum slut 37，你可以开始了。”

Dean完全没有反应过来这是什么情况，Sam倒是先意识到他的到来，不过，看样子是将他误以为是网上约来的炮友了。床头柜上的手机让Dean快速了解了一下全过程，他有些羞耻地放下它，Sam和那人的聊天内容让他有些不适……也有些性奋。

鬼使神差的，Dean的手指触碰到了Sam。肌肤相触的瞬间，Sam发出了一声赞叹的呻吟，他太需要这个了，全然不知，自己的大哥在一旁。逐渐地，Dean用一根手指在他弟弟的身躯上游走，划过那本该是禁区的地方。Sam的呻吟更加急促了，这仿佛是鼓励的信号，于是Dean将手指向下移去，Sam的呻吟陡然增大，却在手指绕过小腹走向腿部后回落，带着欲求不满的哼哼声让Dean笑了。

有什么关系呢？我还能允许别人这样碰他么？

Dean暗叹一声，仿佛是下定了决心。

在他收回手指的时候Sam发出了一声失落的抗议，在他感受到一个火热的胴体跨坐到自己身上后才安静下来，等待这位性爱高手带给他更多欢愉。

Dean红着脸，居高临下的审视着自己的弟弟，他带着眼罩，所以Dean看不见他的眼睛，只不过他一直在喃喃着些什么，Dean伸出手抚摸上他的胸膛，安抚他。随后Dean极为生涩地用臀瓣夹住那根柱体，缓缓地用它磨蹭着。

一声接近于嘶吼的呻吟，Sam薄薄的双唇抿在一起，“嘶嘶”倒吸着凉气表明，他极为享用这种撩拨。Dean看准了时机，低下头在Sam的肩头狠狠地咬了一口。

“哦哦~~”在痛觉的刺激下，Sam迎来了今晚的第一次释放。

Dean等Sam彻底放松下来，才缓缓松口，看着渗出血迹的牙印，他伸出舌头舔了两下以示安抚。

“不、不够……求你……”

Sam低沉的声音响起，Dean叹息一声，转过身来讲跳蛋从他阴茎上解下，准备进行下一步。然而，另一头的Sam准确的含住了Dean的阴茎，在他毫无防备的情况下。Sam被束缚着很不方便，但他仍然努力地摆动着头，带给Dean强烈的刺激，几下吞吐后又任由那阴茎滑出去，发出淫靡的声音。

“啵……哈……”

埋头苦干的Sam不知道自己给他的哥哥带来了多大的刺激，Dean因为害怕发出声音而被认出来，只能同样含住了Sam的阴茎，兄弟俩就这样以69的姿态开始了第二波交欢。

然而，带着羞耻的Dean反而坚持不了多久，在Sam的吞吐中很快就要射了，但他最后的理智在疯狂地拒绝这件事。Dean想要起身离开，但是Sam在湿热远离的时候下意识挺腰跟随，粗长的下体猛地一下让Dean感受到了窒息。

“呜呜……”

Dean的意识在一片白光中短暂消失了，等他回过神来，口中的咸腥和下体的润湿已经说明了经过。吐出阴茎的时候Dean看着自己拉出一道淫靡的连丝，羞耻感让他无地自容。

另一头的Sam则是在卖力的舔弄Dean的后穴，刚才他射出的精液也没有擦拭，他弟弟坚毅的脸庞上沾满了自己的精液……这画面可太刺激了不是么？Sam灵巧的舌头下一点点的舔开了Dean，从未体验过这种快感的Dean已经塌了腰，趴在Sam的身上连连呻吟。

这快感Dean从未体验过，Sam用舌尖不断撩拨着他的身体，调动他自己的情欲。与此同时，他伸手握住了Sam的阴茎，射过两次的柱体仍然灼热炙手，长时间的使用让它通体暗红，显得有些狰狞。想着这样的家伙等下要进入自己的身体，Dean撅了撅屁股，示意Sam加把劲。

“唔啊……嗯啊……”

一波又一波的快感似潮水一般涌来，Dean感觉到阵阵暖意从体内散发到全身，慵懒地让他舍不得离开。抬头看了一眼手中不断跳动的阴茎，Dean咬了咬牙，离开了Sam的舌头。再次跨坐在他的腰上，Dean这次专注地看着他。泛青的胡茬上还挂着水迹，潮红的面色和喘气的鼻息更为他添加了几分色气。Dean也终于听清了Sam的呢喃。

“求你……Dean……求求你……”

原来，他这么爱自己……

Dean一边沉下身子，一边解开Sam的眼罩。

“我也爱你，Sammy……”


	5. 触手米

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人外，Sam在任务重沾到了邪恶的东西

“Sammy！你没事吧！”

Dean的语气中透露着焦急，近乎是手忙脚乱的把Sam从一堆恶心的东西中扶起来。各种不知名的器官甚至是胚胎从破碎的玻璃器皿中流出来，被Sam倒下的身躯压成肉泥。棕色的长发被打湿，遮挡住大半面容，吃痛的呻吟从Sam嘴中传出，这让Dean更加焦虑了。

“It’s Sam.”Sam扶住坍塌的支架，另一只手被Dean抗在肩上“我没事，只是地上太滑了我才站不起来的，我自己能走。”

熟悉的杠嘴让Dean松了一口气，但是Sam明显逞强的做法很明显牵动了挫伤，大脚怪刚迈出第一步就踉跄着要倒下，还好自己眼疾手快扶住了。

“这个女巫真是恶心。”Sam不甘心地被Dean架着离开，试图和他哥搭话。

“行了别提了，我早上吃的派都要吐出来了。”Dean不耐烦的打断Sam，那女巫的“藏品”真的非常恶心“还有，我是你哥。下次我不需要你冲过来帮我挡诅咒OK？那个女巫明显是在虚张声势！”

“得了吧Dean，没有我你早就被嗷！”

Dean戳了一下Sam的肋下，成功止住了他的废话。

接下来的工作就和往常一样，开impala回到地堡，包扎好伤口做好记录，喝两杯然后干一炮，最后睡个死准备下一次任务。

半夜的时候Dean觉得很冷，这是第一次他觉得Sam的体温不能温暖自己。迷迷糊糊的醒来打开床头灯，就看着Sam惨白的脸色和浸湿了被单的冷汗。

“操！Sammy!你发烧了么？伤口感染？”Sam也被Dean弄醒，牙齿打颤的他却说不出任何一个完整的句子，手脚蜷在身体两侧，控制不住的打颤。Dean一蹬被子就去拿医药箱，该死的为什么要把卧室和储物间安排在最远的对角线上？

再次回到卧室的时候Dean觉得整间屋子都变冷了，而床上也没有Sam的踪影。

“Sammy！！”

Dean吼着，然后发现床那头有动静，估计是Sam挣扎的时候摔下去了。Dean从床上翻过去，Sam裹着被子在床和墙的夹缝中瑟瑟发抖。

“该死的，Sam你没这么脆弱吧，一点病毒就……”

Dean突然失去了声音，被单不是被他掀开的，一股浓郁的麝香味就像是爆发一般散发开来，要命的是他还主动凑到了那枚炸弹跟前。脑子被这股气息弄得胀胀的，一时间Dean失去了方向感倒在了床上。然后就是一个冰凉而黏腻的感觉传到了自己的脚踝上。

“oh shit！”Dean在内心中暗自浮现起一种期待的感觉之后终于意识到，刚才吸入身体的还有别的东西。

突然之间温度就上升了，Dean觉得自己能够加热整间屋子，燥热的感觉从骨髓中发出来，而脚踝上那一点清凉像是救赎一般引人犯罪。

那是一根触手，而紧接着是Sam紧抓着床单的手浮现在视野中。Dean躺在床上，难受的扭动着，绵软的四肢和坚硬的下体形成了鲜明的对比。Dean咽了一口口水，干涩的喉咙仿佛正在期待饮下那触手上的粘液。

Sam慢慢爬上了床，这让Dean终于看清他弟弟因为那个诅咒变成了什么样子。总体来说那还是Sam，只是从背后伸出了长短不一的触手。这已经足够让Dean为此自责而死了，这本该是击中他的诅咒，而Sam现在变成这幅样子都是因为他的鲁莽。

然而Dean没有更多的时间来悔恨了，被诅咒的Sam非常迅速的找到了他的目标。双眼无神的Sam几乎是靠着触手感知着Dean的存在，那些东西谨慎的向前方伸去，因为其中一根已经牢牢抓住了Dean的脚踝，那温度和触感让Sam迷茫但是渴求，而Dean闭上了眼睛，因为他看着那些触手伸向他的身体，这让他觉得无比的性感。

首先被触碰到的是小腿，那里被接触的瞬间Dean感觉到触手瑟缩了一下，然后才小心翼翼的环绕上来，与此同时Sam传来一阵满足的鼻息。下一秒被捕捉的是大腿，Sam的大手准确的捏住了它，而Dean的阴茎在跳动着，违反Dean意愿地期待得到Sam的关注。

那些触手却略过了阴茎，有那么一瞬间Dean能感觉到触手独特的黏腻感即将碰到自己的柱体，但是它们避开了。Sam在抓住了Dean大腿之后就不再上移，除了那些触手。它们坚定地向上方蔓延着，延伸的同时相互磨蹭，将粘液均匀的抹开，浓重的麝香味再次爆发，同时一滴滴的液体滴在Dean的胸腹之间。从小腹一直到胸膛，而Dean下意识的挺起了胸膛，两粒乳珠仿佛在渴求灌溉。

当那一滴液体终于落下时，Dean忍不住惊叫出声，但是那触手一反慢吞吞的常态，瞬间钻入了Dean的口中，将惊讶和怒骂全部堵了回去。而当胸前两点被触手覆盖的瞬间Dean的身体紧绷了起来，它们在吮吸。

胸前的两根触手各突起了一个吸盘，而它们被牢牢的按在了Dean胸前的两点上。一种被侵犯的感觉让Dean惊叫出声，下意识的就要挣扎，此时一动不动的Sam却有了动作。放在大腿上的像是镣铐一般将Dean定住，将Dean的双腿掰开成近乎残忍的角度。而Sam主动俯下身去，将冷落已久的阴茎纳入口中。

“嗯！”

Dean感觉一切力量都被抽走了，突然涌现的快感将他淹没，这一瞬间除了那温暖的口腔之外在没有事值得一提。胸前的不适渐渐被遗忘，转而变成一种绵长的快感，加深的Dean的沉浸。

口中的触手开始深入，Dean有一点点不适，然而小小的抵抗都在口中爆发的粘液中消融殆尽。甜蜜的味道充斥着口腔，溢出的部分会发在空气中，浓重的麝香味通过肺叶再进入身体，Dean觉得自己的意识也在被拉向深渊。下意识地挺腰，将自己送上巅峰，但是Sam的嘴却在最后一刻撤走了。冰冷的空气让Dean几乎委屈落泪，火热的阴茎在空气中不甘的跳动几下，最终还是什么都没有得到。此时口中涌现了更多的粘液，Dean仿佛沙漠的旅人一样将它们大口咽下，当作是唯一的安慰。

耸动的腰身被一根格外粗壮的触手环绕，双手在不知不觉中也被束缚住，Dean在一阵失重感中被Sam举到了半空。淡淡的不安让Dean开始挣扎，但是触手就像它们的主人一样强壮，Dean的肌肉被拉伸到极致，而Sam则开始讲阴茎塞入Dean的后穴。

“呜呜呜！”

即使已经容纳过很多次，就这样不扩张一口气捅进来也绝对不会是一件享受的事情。Sam的龟头也布满了粘液，顶开后穴的过程困难而又坚定。龟头的形状和柱体上青筋的突起被感知的一清二楚，被悬在空中的Dean四肢挣扎着却得不到一点触碰和安慰，只能大口吮吸着嘴里不断溢出的液体，直到自己的臀部终于碰到了Sam的小腹。

有那么一瞬间，Dean感觉到了骄傲。他吞下了Sam，吞下了Sam的全部。然后Sam开始抽送，健壮的腰身允许Sam像打桩机一样将自己送进Dean的身体，而触手更加尽职地配合着，将Dean举起、压下。

Sam的体温突然升高，连带着身体上的触手都变得火热起来。口中的触手变得灼热，而Dean被刺激的分泌出更多的唾液，舌头无所适从的舔弄着它，希望它给予Dean更多。Sam的双手像是火钳一样禁锢着Dean的腰身，每一次都将Dean狠狠的按向自己的阴茎。伴随着触手的蠕动，Sam让Dean身上的每一寸肌肤都被粘液沾湿，里里外外，无一遗漏。

似是觉得Dean的舔弄非常享用，Sam分出了一只手到Dean的嘴边，试图将食指和中指伸进去，分享Dean的舌头。而Dean此时无条件的接纳了他们，他祈求着，哼唧着，渴望吞下更多的Sam，更多……

而Sam并没有让Dean轻易得逞，一根粗壮的触手环绕上了Dean的脖子，漂亮的喉结被特意空出来，两环缠绕牢牢的把控着Dean的颈脖。Sam发出愉悦的哼哼，触手替她感知到了Dean喉中的自己，他身体的一部分是如此的深入Dean，如此美妙……

缺氧带来幻觉，感知模糊，世界被蒙上了一层雾，只有身体各处传来的快感是如此的清晰。后穴最酥麻的一点每一次都会被狠狠的碾过，龟头撞击在上面引发一阵阵触电的快感。四肢在空中胡乱的摆动着，大脑的指令得不到执行，直到放弃。阴茎在空中甩动着，淫靡的连丝在灯光下闪着光。

Dean在一开始就攀上了前列腺高潮，他甚至都没能完全硬起来，精液和淫水不停的从阴囊中流出，酥麻的感觉侵蚀了整个下半身，胸前的两点被吸到肿胀生疼，而这更加加深了被施虐的感觉。Dean觉得自己什么都做不了实际上也是这样，只能被动的接受Sam的冲刺，Sam的阴茎。他饮下Sam给予的液体，同时阴囊中的存货被榨的一干二净……


	6. alpha乖乖 把门开开

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 强攻弱受，我朋友想看DuangDuangDuang砸门的omega和躲在门后不敢开门的alpha~嘻嘻~

“你真的要睡在这儿么？”Sam一脸怀疑的看着他哥哥。

也许在斯坦福念书的这两年里Dean没少来找他，但是像这样直接在大半夜一脚踹开公寓大门的情况还是第一次。在发现Dean身上有伤口后他忽然没有力气指责什么了，Sam想让伤员睡床上，相比之下自己在沙发上应付一晚并没有什么问题，然而Dean不同意。

“好了，我们家的Alpha，我没那么脆弱。”

听到这个称呼Sam就头大，Dean比他晚分化，还成了omega这件事一直都叫人意外。现在还带着酒气的Dean明显就是不讲道理了，Sam没有办法，给他抱来更多的枕头后就将自己关在了房间里。Dean看着他离开的背影，没有说话。

背靠在门上，Sam不可抑制的又回想起Dean刚刚分化的那一晚。狠狠地揪了一下头发，Sam强迫自己躺到床上，假装自己朝思夜想的人就在几米之外。

浴室里的水声，淅沥沥的开始，就像那一夜窗外的雨。雨声掩盖不住两个青年的呻吟，沐浴露也遮不住Dean身上美妙的气味。Sam尽可能的控制自己信息素的释放，但他却不能捏住鼻子，假装闻不到他哥哥的信息素。

也许，一点点的臆想不是什么罪恶。Sam脑海的一角开始回闪那个夜晚的画面，他以为自己已经忘记它们了，但是此时，Sam发现那触感就像在自己手边。那股恨不得将身下人撕碎的欲望，交织着对兄长的爱戴与尊敬。漫长而激烈的夜晚仿佛就在昨天，Sam呻吟一声，把头深深的埋进被子里。

睡吧，Sam想着，不可能的。

……

也许，这是在做梦吧。Sam被一股浓烈的求欢信息素唤醒，他的本能先他一步引导他的身体，将手伸向了门上的把手。在分辨出这股信息素属于谁之后，Sam惊呼：“Dean！是你么Dean?”

“不然呢？臭小子？你以为还有哪个omega在你家？”Dean的声音中透露着疲惫，让Sam这个Alpha忍不住想要去安慰他。

“Dean……我打电话给社区，让他们……”  
“抑制剂？我已经用了三支，一点用都没有。”

Sam几乎将门把手捏碎，对他有着致命吸引力的气息正从门缝里不断渗透过来。每一口呼吸都仿佛是在直接撩拨他一样，越来越高涨的本能正在催促他打开门，将那个成熟的omega压在身下。

“开门吧Sam。”  
“什么？不可能！”

此时Dean也靠在了房门上，Sam能感受到几公分之外的一个热源，一声呻吟之后更加浓郁和急切的信息素充斥了Sam的鼻间，他的阴茎几乎要把内裤撑破了。Dean像是满不在意的提出了这个让Sam顿时蒙蔽的建议，Sam毫不犹豫的回绝了。

“你知道你没得选的Sammy，把门开开，让我们都好受些。”  
“这不是个选项！没得谈！”

Dean的敲击像是落在Sam内心的防线上一样，他不知道自己能不能坚持住，但是某种背德的罪恶感让Sam死死抵住了房门。

“Sammy乖~我是你哥~把门打开~”  
“就因为你是我哥！我不可能给你开门的！”

熟悉的脏话从门外传来，Sam知道Dean已经失去了耐心，但是omega就会这样不是么？他忍不住想到自己敬爱的哥哥默默的承受这种折磨多少年了，尽管心里充满了怜惜，Sam手上的力气没有丝毫放松。

“操……”

一声带着痛苦的呻吟和咒骂后，门外突然停止了敲击，Sam隔着门板感觉到Dean的身体倒在了房门上。带着怀疑，Sam将耳朵贴在门上听着，急促的呼吸和竭力忍耐的呻吟。Sam不得不想起Dean身上的伤，刚才的一顿折腾肯定伤到他了。

“Dean？你没事吧？”只有痛苦的呻吟作为回复。

对于哥哥的关心压倒了一切，Sam迅速拉开门栓，接住Dean倒向他的身体。

“怎么了？伤到哪里了？Dean你还好……嗷！”

向他倒下的Dean一个手刃打在他后颈上，一阵眩晕过后Sam就已经躺在床上了，双手还被皮带分开绑在了床头柱上。

“Dean！住手！”  
“不可能。”

Sam努力挣扎着，然而Dean直接张开双腿，跨坐在他胸口，镇压了他的一切抗议。Sam羞怒的发现自己的裤子已经被拔下来了，硬挺了阴茎在空气中挺立着。更加不妙的是，Dean后穴中分泌的液体已经开始滴落在他身上了，这说明这名omega已经完全准备好了，但是Sam没有！

“求你了Dean，停下。”  
“喔~这可不是一个Alpha在床上说的话。”  
“我是你弟弟！”

Sam几乎是低吼着说出最后一句话，但是他看向Dean的眼神中却充满了恳求。Dean居高临下的看着他，看着自己弟弟含着泪光的双眼。

“但是我爱你……”Dean伸手向后抓住了Sam硬挺的阴茎，揉捏中逼出他弟弟的一声呻吟“而你也爱我？不是么？”

“这不一样，唔……”Sam话说到一半，Dean已经开始向下移动，将他的阴茎缓缓纳入体内。

“你爱我么？Sammy？”Dean不等他回答，继续问着“你想操我么？Alpha？”

“No……”

Sam的声音微不可闻，他偏过头去，闭上眼，仿佛这样就能骗自己，骑在自己身上、吞下自己阴茎的omega就不是自己的哥哥Dean了。

“我不信。”Dean强势的将Sam的头扭过来，强迫他看着他，然后低头索吻。Sam像是一个石头，Dean耐着性子将他弟弟的唇瓣舔开，含住其中一瓣，极尽所能挑逗他。在另一个战场上，Dean扭动的腰肢也渐渐打开了局势，有意无意之间，Sam已经开始抽送自己。

Dean笑了，开始闭眼追寻自己的快乐，这就苦了Sam。在本能的趋势下，Sam几次想要占据主动。可惜，被绑住的姿势实在难以用得上力，年轻的alpha几次抽送只是让他哥哥舒服地嘟囔了两声。Dean沉湎于肉体摩擦的快感，一手抚摸着自己的性器，一手在乳晕上打转，紧实的双腿夹住alpha的腰身，方便自己一次次坐向那个快乐之源。

可惜，占据主动的Omega一个没注意，连绵地骑乘渐渐逼出了alpha的结。Sam呻吟一声，紧绷起自己的小腹，成结的快感让他也忘了自我，只希望这一瞬间能够持续到永远。

被情潮占据了意识的Dean只觉得后穴传来阵阵暖意，缓解了他发情的痛苦。

既然好用，那就多来点。

长夜漫漫，一颗鲜嫩的水果反复榨取之后……


	7. 417AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性癖被下属不断发觉的上司Dean一步步沦陷的故事

“Sam Wesson！你到底想要干什么！”  
“你。”

Dean瞪大了眼睛，一时间不知道该怎么回绝，而Sam则趁机抚上了他的脖子，用一个吻堵住了他的抗议。借助于身高优势直接将他们两个人推入了厕所隔间。这是一个粗暴而缠绵的吻，Dean能感受到Sam用舌头掠夺着他的一切。等到两个人气喘吁吁的分开时，Dean惊讶于自己的皮带已经被解开，而Sam眼中闪着名叫狡黠的光。

“哦，上帝呀……”

羞耻感让他拒绝向下看去，他选择用手臂挡住自己的脸，而阴茎传来一波一波的快感正在冲垮他的防线。他正在享受一位身材火辣到透的下属的口交，而他们昨天才刚刚干掉一只幽鬼，这期间发生了很多不是么？

隔间太小了，Dean的身体各处都能感受到Sam，他正含着Dean的阴茎前后摆动着脑袋，同时将自己的衬衫解开，露出令Dean着迷的身材。等到Dean以为自己熟悉了这种快感，准备开口说话的时候，Sam用一个深喉逼出了Dean的一声惊叫。

他含着阴茎微笑，见鬼的Dean百分之一百认出了那是一个微笑，尽管Sam微薄的嘴唇因为活塞运动而变得鲜红和淫靡，但是嘴角的上扬和溢出的津液还是让Dean更加兴奋了。他的腿有些发软，双手挣扎着，试图支撑起自己的身体。然后Sam抓住了它们，将它们用力的钉在墙壁上，这让Dean仰头呻吟。

“你想要这个不是么？”Sam让他的阴茎滑了出来，丝毫不顾道道津液在他脸上和头发上拉出了银丝“昨天我放你回家是个错误的决定，对我们两个都是。”

Dean能否认么？他不能。尤其是在Sam舔舐他的囊袋的时候。Sam像是一只找到骨头的猎犬，用那根舌头上上下下、一遍又一遍的舔舐着他，让Dean吊在高潮的边缘，一次次的逼出Dean更加绝望的呻吟。

“求你了……让我射……”

也许是他的祈求打动了Sam，后者再次将他的阴茎整根纳入口中，再次被温暖包裹的感觉就像是天堂，Dean再也不能压抑自己打的声音，吼叫着射在了Sam的嘴里。

他飞的如此之高，Sam在他高潮后含着他略微软化的阴茎等待着，让Dean在高潮的余韵中餍足的微笑，最后用喉咙的震动逼出了Dean残余的精液，也唤回了Dean的意识。

然而，又是一阵失重感，Dean被Sam压着换了个位置，然后他抬头看见了Sam带着侵略性的眼神和他那根有些狰狞的阴茎。

“Baby……your turn……”

Dean能拒绝么？

……  
没人会注意一介普通职员，这就是Sam Wesson的优势。在这座公司里他能发现一个又一个无人知晓的位置，然后将它用来和他的上司打炮。Dean没有和他有除了打炮之外的交流，但是他知道，他们会有的。

“Mr. Wesson？15分钟后有一个紧急会议，请您准时到17楼会议室参加。”  
“好的我知道了，谢谢。”

Dean放下电话后才将意识从各种报表中抽离出来，抬头看了一眼时间，他抿了一口咖啡，站起身，走到落地镜前整理好着装，最后捏了捏有些僵硬的鼻梁。

他和Sam之间……他不知道他应该如何处理这段关系，但是他感觉不坏，甚至有些沉溺于其中。Sam那频率不定的惊现性爱逐渐占领了他的自慰次数，如果没有收到Sam的电话，下班之前Dean都会有些遗憾。

电梯打开的时候Dean不可否认的有些期待，但是很快他就失望了，Sam不在里面。他努力收起下降的嘴角，准备去见自己的顶头上司。

女秘书引导Dean就坐与靠窗的里侧，并且将属于他的那一份文件摊开，示意Dean可以先看一看。道完谢后Dean环顾了一周，来的人不算多，于是他开始低头阅读，直到他感到对面的座椅被拉开。

“……感谢。”

熟悉的生意让Dean膝盖一软，但是更多的是惊慌。他瞪大眼睛看向坐在桌子对面的Sam，后者刚刚从女秘书手中接过一份文件夹，还在微笑着道谢。Sam明显感受到了他这边灼热的视线，他瞥向Dean，嘴角带着一丝笑意。

Dean不喜欢这个，Sam的这个表情。通常他意味着Sam即将恶趣味的吮吸Dean过于敏感的龟头，逼出他的呻吟惊叫；又或者是用手指阻止Dean射精，直到他一次次许下淫荡的承诺——虽然后者一次都没有真正实现过。

还没有来得及有任何交流，女秘书就示意所有人安静回忆开始。灯光开始变得昏暗，投影上的图标开始成为所有人的焦点。Dean暗自庆幸，但随后就变成了惊慌。

一只靴子被放在了他的双腿之间，Dean必须拼命阻止自己惊叫出声。他略带慌乱的看向Sam，后者用一只手支撑着下巴，侧脸看向投影，但是他的眼神注视着Dean。

“用它艹你自己。”

Dean读懂了Sam的唇语，那略显刻薄的薄嘴唇此时正在吐出甜蜜的毒药。一瞬间，Dean觉得口干舌燥。飘乱的眼神让Dean审视了四周，最后还是回到了自己胯部的那只靴子，见鬼的大长腿！

它是深棕色的，粗糙的皮革已经有些磨损，不过Dean不能责怪Sam，他的工资足够他生活但不会很滋润。超大的尺码符合Sam的体型，有些污渍也因为Sam的外出工作而合情合理。令Dean惊讶的是他真的想要在靴子上磨蹭的冲动！

Dean尽可能的张开双腿，偷偷向下看，自己整洁的西装裤和靴子底格格不入，那防滑的纹路让Dean忍不住吞下了一大口津液，血脉喷张的感觉让他有些炫目。他该死的想要现在就死死的抱住Sam的靴子，然后一边喘着粗气一边呻吟的在上面摩擦，他会隔着裤子么？还是会直接用阴茎感受Sam的靴子？这不重要！他该死的需要这个！

但是他不行。

Dean不断吞咽着口水，同时偏过头去，看向投影。他的身份是Sam的上司，他现在要做的是专心开会，他见鬼的不会像一个发情的公狗一样抱住某个人的腿摩擦！

他的血压还没有降下来，因为Sam没有收回他的腿。这场会议讲了什么Dean一点都没有听进去，Sam的靴子和那道始终灼热的视线让他筋疲力尽。灯光再次亮起的时候Dean几乎要发出欢呼，但是他感受到Sam淡淡的收回腿，看都没有看他一眼的离开了。

莫名的直觉让Dean跟了上去，他们一起走进电梯，默默的等待所有人按下各自的楼层。Dean的胃因为不安而翻滚着，电梯一层层停靠，人群渐渐稀疏，Sam还是没有靠向他的意图。

到达自己楼层的时候Dean还有些犹豫要不要出去，然后Sam主动转身面向了他“After you，,sir.”

……  
“你觉得我看不出来你想要这个？”Sam低吼着，同时更加用力的抽送着自己的阴茎“我知道你脑子里所有淫靡的想法，你这个淫荡的东西！”

Dean背靠在自己的办公桌上，双腿绞住Sam的腰身就像是救命的稻草。他的手被自己的领带绑缚着，用来环住Sam的脖子，他被脱得精光，皮带被折叠着咬住，要不是有它的存在，Dean的呻吟和惊叫会直接传递顶楼。

Sam毫不留情的操弄着他的后穴，尽管这是他们之间的第一次。Sam耐心的用至少半小时的时间舔开了Dean，同时让Dean绝望的为之前拒绝他而忏悔。Dean硬的生疼，但是Sam拒绝施舍他一丝一毫的抚慰。他一丝不挂，被束缚、嘴里咬着皮带，而Sam只是解开了自己的拉链。Dean羞于看自己和Sam结合的部位，但是Sam用一次次猛烈的抽送让Dean的前列腺产生出无与伦比的酸麻快感。

他早已被艹软了腰，淫液像是泉涌一般从马眼处流出，Dean的阴茎在空中跳动着，将淫液甩到他的整个胸腹。男性麝香的味道充斥着办公室，Dean更加无助，生理性的泪水落下，随即被Sam低头舐去，也许这是Sam施舍的唯一的柔情。

“你觉得我应该如何解释整个下午的缺勤。”Sam伸出手将Dean一把抱起，迫使Dean将全身的重量放到后穴的连接处“也许我应该告诉我的上司：Mr. Wesson先生的后穴太痒，必须用我的阴茎为他止痒。这样？”

Dean能感觉到这个姿势下自己的前列腺被Sam的龟头挤压，深入骨髓的快感从尾椎骨处续集，他的双卵抽痛着渴望高潮。但是Sam近在耳畔的低语让他羞愤难当，他咬着的皮带被松开，满嘴的津液一下子涌出，打湿了他自己和Sam的胸膛。

“不……不要……”

Dean卑微的祈求着，却不知道这样的自己让Sam有多性起。Sam用手摁着Dean的胯部，让后者无处可逃，只能承受自己的操弄。Sam射的又重又深，连绵的射精让两个人的身体都僵直了一会儿。

Sam是率先缓过来的那一个，他缓缓地将Dean放回到办公桌上，扯来外套遮住Dean有些颤抖的上半身。

“可怜的小东西……”

Sam的手拂过Dean的阴茎，后者周身呈现出愤怒的红色，因为他的抚摸而跳动着。

“Shhhh……我会照顾好你的……”

Dean因为这触摸而挣扎，但是刚才的性爱消耗了他太多的体力，嘴里嘟囔着不成句的单词，绵软的挣扎更像是求欢。Sam弯腰亲吻Dean的脸颊，吮吸他有些红肿的唇瓣，顺手脱下了Dean的一只皮鞋。

尖角的黑色皮鞋被Sam套在了Dean的阴茎上，不顾后者的挣扎，Sam开始用Dean的皮鞋套弄他的阴茎。

“就是这样……你会爱上这个感觉的……”

Sam一边伸出舌头舔弄Dean饱满的双卵，一边将手指伸进那泥泞的后穴，按摩那早已肿胀的腺体。

“嗯……唔……求你……”

Dean在自己的办公桌上蠕动着，完全顾不上这样大的自己看起来有多淫靡。他的下体肿胀，双卵抽痛，该死的高潮此时炫目的到来了，Dean绷紧小腹，将囊袋里的精液猛烈地射进了自己的皮鞋里。

“你看？没有那么困难是不是？”

Sam一边亲吻着Dean一边爱抚着他的身体，直到后者在他怀里沉沉的睡去。他用自己的衬衫清理了Dean和他自己，然后将它扔进垃圾桶。Sam轻柔的为Dean穿戴好，单膝跪地为Dean穿上那只充满精液的皮鞋，随后站起身在Dean的额头落下一吻，像是亲吻他最珍贵的宝藏。


End file.
